Lost in the Winds
by TheNerdyPixel
Summary: Link gets a visit from his six brothers during the first Smash Tournament. However, the youngest, nine-month old Toon Link, falls gravely ill. The brothers must find a way to cure the young Link before it is too late with the help of Dr. Mario and a few other Smasher friends.


It was an average spring afternoon at the Smash mansion. The sun was gleaming, sending rays of light bouncing off of the nearby ocean's waves. Light breezes made the newly grown leaves forest a few miles east of the mansion dance and flutter about. The stream that trailed through the forest and met with the ocean contained the occasional waterfowl bobbing along the gentle current. The Smash mansion, being newly built for the first ever Smashing Tournament, glistened like the waters around it. A stark contrast to what was being held inside. Link, the adult Hero of Time, was in a close battle against Samus on Link's stage, Hyrule Castle. The other six fighters anxiously watching. After a moment of tension, Samus came out the victor. The fighters were promptly teleported to the common room, where Samus and Link shook hands in a manner of good sportsmanship. The two, after being congratulated by the other fighters who were transported as well, made their way to the hospital ward to make sure they weren't too injured. Despite having technological shields that protected them during battle, Master Hand forced every fighter to check up with Dr. Mario after each fight.

While heading to the medical ward, Samus and Link were carrying a casual conversation.

"I was wondering how someone with such little technology could hold up in an advanced piece of equipment like this," Samus said, gesturing to her armor, "but you really held your ground. I haven't had a good fight like that in a while. We should do this more often." All Samus got in reply was an enthusiastic nod. She knew she would get a response like that. Despite the ability to speak, Link was rather quiet and only spoke when necessary. Although she has heard him talking up a storm on the phone with his brothers who were currently living in the forest. She smiled at the thought. Just as she was about to ask why his brothers moved to this dimension instead of staying in their own, they reached their destination, which was a short walk down the elegantly decorated hallway.

They were greeted by Peach, who was working as a nurse for the time being.

"Ah! Welcome! Link, Dr. Mario will see you first, as you were the one that took the most damage. Samus, please take a seat. I'm sure Link's visit will only take a few minutes," she said with a cheery disposition. She lead Link to Dr. Mario's office and quickly left to keep Samus company, as the two have grown close being the only two girls in the mansion. Link entered the office, earning him a friendly hello from Dr. Mario, who was seated in front of an old computer. Link, as usual, nodded in response and took a seat in the chair opposite of the doctor. After a few questions being asked and answered and a bit of poking and prodding, Link was announced injury free, except for minor bruising here and there. As he was leaving the office, his cell phone rang. One of his brothers was calling him, although he couldn't tell which one as they all shared a landline. When he closed the office door, he answered his phone in his and his brothers' preferred language, Hylian.

"Hey, Time!" It was the Hero of the Wild, "We just finished watching your fight on T.V.! You looked great even though you got your ass-" Wild was interrupted by a stern shout of "There are children present!" by who Time could only assume was the Hero of Twilight (Twi for short), as he was the primary one that cared for Young Link and Toon Link while he was absent. The two only being 3 years old and 9 months old respectively and the other Links being not home all the time. Time giggled slightly as he thought of the scene that was most likely happening in the nearby forest. While listening to his many brothers' comments on his recent battle, he quickly left the medical ward and walked up the red carpeted staircase to his room to continue his conversation in a more private location, effectively avoiding other Smashers. Once safely in his room, he became more talkative, telling the others about his day and what the fight was like from his perspective.

"If you aren't too busy, we were wondering if it would be alright if we all visited you at the mansion this weekend. The kids really miss you and we could all use a break from daily life." Twi suggested, as he was the only brother now that didn't get a chance to talk to him yet. In response to Twi's suggestion, Time heard Young's voice shouting things in excitement, which caused Toon to babble happily as well. Time's eyes lit up as he thought of the possibility of seeing his brothers. While hearing Twi try to calm the children, Time went to his calendar and checked all the times he had battles. To his surprise and delight, he had none on the weekend.

"That would work perfectly. I do believe Master Hand still has those rooms for you, so it should be no problem!" Time said, trying to not dissolve into laughter as Twi was failing at quieting down the children.

"Alright! I'll tell the others and we'll see you then!" Twi, who miraculously understood him through the noise of shouting children, responded. After exchanging "love you"s and goodbyes, Time hung up and called Master Hand, requesting permission for his brothers' visit. Master Hand graciously allowed the six brothers to use a few rooms and stay the weekend. For the rest of the week, Time was extraordinarily happy for the visit of his brothers. He ended the day flopping onto his bed with a content smile on his face.


End file.
